The 5 wolves
by Cloudsluver
Summary: Deidre has to find the other 5 wolves so they can get to paradise! But.. is something holding them back?


The 5 wolves

Deidre ran outside in her wolf form, (with fur and everything.) She leaped around playing with a leaf on the floor. Then a guy from her school came up to her, "Aww you're such a cute puppy!" he said. Then he started petting the wolf. (o.o drool drool scratch scratch) Deidre smiled with a cute puppy face. The dude stopped petting her and left. Suddenly another human little girl came and said, "Aw you're cute!!" She patted Deidre on the head then she t also left.

"Deidre!" Someone yelled. Deidre's ears percked up and she looked. "BARK! (Seto!)" Deidre howled as she saw her Seto. She ran to him and pounced on him at the same time. Seto fell laughing as he petted her. Deidre stopped. She felt a presence..it was...wolves?! She felt how many there were...5! She got off of Seto and ran where she felt the presence.

"Hey!" Seto yelled as he got up and chased her.

"The 5 wolves!" Deidre thought as she ran. She stopped as she found the wolves. One of the wolves saw Deidre then he slowly walked towards her.

"( Who are you ?)" he asked tilting his head.

"(Im the 6th wolf, who is trying to help find paradise!)" Deidre told him.

"(PARADISE?!)" the white wolf said in shock.

"(Yes.)" Deidre said.

Deidre turned into her human form. The white wolf did, too.

"I'm trying to find paradise, but the others are starting to give up." The white wolf (human form) said.

"Kiba,you have to believe me ,Seto, Kaleigh, Yami, Johnny, and Anatha are still searching." Deidre said

"But they're giving up..." Kiba said sadly.

Then a brown wolf with bracelets showed his human form.

"Kiba ... I havent gived up.. there IS still hope." The brown wolf (human form) said.

"Toboe you idiot, we cant find it so whats the use of looking?" a grey wolf (human form) growled.

"Tsume come on, you have to believe!" Toboe cried.

"Hey for once the runt has a point." Another brown wolf with a collar (human form) said.

"Hey im proud of you Hige! You werent mean." A half dog and half wolf (human form) said.

"Yeah but only this once Blue!" Hige laughed.

Then out of nowhere Seto finally showed up! He saw all the wolves and just stared.

"Deidre are these the 5 wolves?" he asked.

"Yes." Deidre replied smiling.

"Hurry Deidre we have to go, today is the full moon and we have to go to the Wolves Peek to do the ceremony." Kiba said. Then they turned into their wolf form.

"(ALRIGHT!!)" Deidre yelled. Deidre grabbed Seto and put him on her back. The 6 wolves ran hurrying to get the peek.

Later

It was already night time and the moon was showing. The wolves were already at the peek getting ready to start the ceremony. Seto was in a tree making sure not to disturb anything. The wolves started running in a circle doing a strange pattern. Then the moons light shined in the middle lighting the peek. Then the wolves stopped and strated howling at the moon. Suddenly flowers bloomed across the peek and the rivers sparkled as the moons reflection hit it.

"(Finally we finished.)" Kiba said as he sighed. Their paradise began, then the wolves happly leaped around and rolled in the grass. Seto looked at them and smiled. Deidre looked at Seto and ran up to him rubbing her head against his leg. Seto petted the happy wolfs head. Then out of nowhere (for some reason. o.O) Yami and Kaleigh appeared. Deidre tackled Kiba to the floor playfully. Kiba pawed her face then bit her paw. Deidre bit his tail. Then they started rolling around then they rolled on a pier and fell into the water. Deidre swam out of the water and so did Kiba. Deidre spit water out that she got in her mouth. Kiba laughed at Deidre cause her tail was all fluffy. Then the others started laughing at the two wolves. Deidre turned into her other form where she is human but has wolf ears and a tail. Then she ran to Kaleigh and did an evil grin.

"Uh oh." Kaleigh said as she dropped her hands to her side. Deidre tackled Kaleigh, then grabbed her by the shirt dragging her to the pier.

"No...NO!" Kaleigh yelled as she was scratching the floor. Deidre finally got to the edge and threw Kaleigh off. Suddenly Kaleigh's cat Kikyera jumped out her hair.

"AHH!" Kaleigh screamed as she touched the ice cold water.

"Hahaha." Deidre laughed as her tail wagged. Kaleigh got out of the water approuching the shore. Deidre stared at her, for Kaleigh had a piece of seaweed stuck to her head. Kaleigh looked at Deidre then her eye twitched.

"...why you..." Kaleigh said clenching her fist. She tackled Deidre!

"AHHH!" Deidre yelled. Kaleigh actually picked her up over her head and walked onto the pier.

"Put me down!" Deidre shouted.

"Ok." She threw Deidre into the water.

"ARRGH!" Deidre yelled as she touched the water. Deidre got out the water grinding her fangs. Deidre growled low and pointed at Kaleigh.

"You...you." Deidre growled.

"Eep." Kaleigh said as her eyes went small. Deidre got out her sword pointing it at her.

"Ready to go to my kingdom?" Deidre told Kaleigh, "Cause you're going to die." She finished.

" Kik...Kikyera." Kaleigh said backing away slowly.

Ok ppl wait cuz im going to write the rest but... well wait cuz this is going to be long!!!


End file.
